Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of location based services. Typically, most location based services and real-time context processing services rely on the detection or acquiring of context information related to the user, both real-time and static, to execute their various functions and features. This may include, for example, global positioning data and motion data (e.g., as provided via the user's mobile device), demographic information, user ranking data, user profile information, behavioral data, etc. Unfortunately, traditional approaches provide no convenient way by which location based service providers may render contextually relevant applications and services without reliance upon user-centric context data.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling contextual categories to be associated and scored in connection with a defined geographic region.